Dipper's dating Doom
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: A-list girl are very unstable beings. When a low class guy shuns them or putts them in their place one of two thing happen. One she has some hurt said guy or she takes a like to him. Here when she takes a liking to the guy.
1. Chapter 1

**"Aw he in my head but ,I like that he is."**

_**{In the room one Pacifica North west}**_

"I can't stop think about that brown-haired pain in my rawa."It one thing having to deal with that sweater wearing sister of his! It hard to Think that cute face had the guts to burn me like that. No think clearly girl! He has to pay for standing up to one thing no guy has ever done even my teachers tried to stand up to me like that. He look at me with that cute cocky smile handed it to and walk off.I do that,It like a law of nature and he smashed it to bits.I guest the line about the cut ones a them taking it miles are what am I saying I called him cute four times. what the heck going on in my head?He is Mabel's bother ,dorky, short, loner always has on that hat with the Pine tree on it.I mean it good for a cheep he always reading that the loner fit him more than loner thing suits him. A lot better than other sheep that trying to grief I'm saying good things about him again.I need to think why I'm I thinking of the bother of someone I hate? Wait that it all the stuff he called me on, the fact he so important to her and him putting me in my all telling me I can't have him. I can't have Those words I can't stand time I been told it I crush all in my way to get it. That mean he is mine he just does not know it out Dipper your one true love coming to claim you if anyone tries to stop me hahahahah!

_**{In Dipper and Mabel's room round the same time Pacifica fell into madness for Dipper.}**_

Well It been Waddles to-day we save the town ,got the shack back and sent Gideon to wort in jail for the next you know what that means waddles? (o.o) oink! No waddles it do not mean that now stop trying to break the fourth wall silly mean that I will soon have a last battle with the dark oink. No the woman at the yarn store she going to get hers later!I'm talking about hated me from the day we meet. And I still have no clue why?I'm sweet as candy made of angles, peppy,kind,and loved by all. (Okay you can all see it a bit why their beef). What do you think i should do waddle?Oink! I can't do that! And anyway where I get a sword can cut stone let alone a pit of tigers.(This joke made form a plan made to kill a teacher. By girl I know I need to meet safer girls to be around!) Anyway waddle I do not have a reason to do that to her anyway. Oink? Yarn store lady maybe. I know she does not like me but I need a plan to make her my best gal pal or to make her stop picking on after five or six bad ideas, she drifted off to sleep.

[In her dream]

'Oh Mabel it so good to have you as a sister in law.' It good to have someone watch the my staff's kids."Pacifica tell them to let me go!'I will as some as I eat the last of Dipper heart and soul. Dipper sweetie could you get me more honey for your soul. (soul and honey just like mom' butler use to make.)"Would you like anything Marble? I have smile dip or maybe some fresh bacon. Oh do not worry its turkey.I would not want my new pal waddles to think he next on the menu. " Noo give back my brother and my pig now!'Ok you can have back could keep you compny at the home for lonly and Dipper will come visit after the no no that not happening.I already did Marble hahaha!

Waddles there is a trimmer in the crush force. (It can't be!) A great evil has her eye on Dipper. I do not know the reason why? I'm sure that evil brat will eat dipper's heart then stump him into dust! Maybe It is fact he a town hero that she wants she could feed off his new fame. Waddles tomorrow we face the she-devil herself!In the name of keeping my Brother safe.

_**(Dipper in the bathroom)**_

Man I need that shower now were my tooth-brush? (Shiver) Okay that was odd if feel like I'm being hunted by two beast ready for the kill? Or maybe it that Jerky trying to make a come well It time to get some rest for the peaceful day a head.

_**Well it on like Donkey Kong And Dipper has no clue it over him. So tell next time by!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A girl who get what she wants.**_

_Hello everyone it's nice to see your here a recap so far for any not paying Pines family save the town form he now sitting in jail for some big a darker note Pacifica has snapped after be put in her place by Dipper. She has come to the coction that in he the best guy for that he the only guy to have the bits to stand up to her and the fact she gone in the twin room Mabel laying around thing how Dipper and Stan's biggest problem now gone if she some have to end hers being the woman at the yarn store (not important)and the other Pacifica (is important). And Pacifica has a plan of evil. So now let get going._

"You know this is all your because of you and your lack of trust."Pacifica this is not the best time for I this. I can get us out but I need you to trust me okay?:"Dipper you the one that has trust problems not me." Really you can't wait tell we are not sitting from a tree over a hunger mountain Lion circling ! "This seem like the best time to me you know if one or both of us dies." I want you that if you just enjoyed our date we be nice and safe! "Wait this is a date?" Okay time to rewind this cuz I lost here. "Ya think about it if I was up to something someone ells would be here not me. "Also your if I want to mess up someones life personally it be your sister. I am sitting pool side make her do impossible."Okay Pacifica than tell me what was your plan then?

_**[Flashback to 8:45am that morning]**_

In the Noruthwaest limo. "All right time to work my magic I just need to get that greedy old man to do my dance."Then Dipper is all mine and his twit sister could not get in my ! She ended her evil laughter as her limo came to a stepped out only to be greeted by someone saying oh no not you!

_**[to 8:45am that morning with Stan]**_

Everyone in the pine house hold were sleeping soundly tell Stan smelled his favorite sense.(cold hard cash and fresh muffins) "Albright suckers 400 yards and put on his suite."205 yards great no time to wake the kids."I looks like I'm running got to the front door as the limo carrying his latest sucker pulled up."Oh no not you! "hello it nice to see you."Ok little girl what do you If you want to play write Mabel come back later!Her eye twitched hearing Mabel's name but she keep her I'm here on business with you."Ya like right like I would do business with a kid...I be paying in up front cash and I have muffins. "You did let me finish Like I do business with a kid standing up come in sit and give me those muffins. "Okay here what I need old man!I want to have a party somewhere out of the I need help finding it"."wait kid I know you have people for that but why here?Not that I'm completing it just to be clar."They keep finding me those place any moron could I sent them home tell could think of something to do to I know the twin alway run around the wood so maybe they know somewhere throes lack wits missed." You want me to rant you my only family to find you a place to party? "No I do not want to be any where with Marble I only need what's his name."You mean Dipper? "That a dump name but yes."I don't know he may not want to and Marble well she dislikes you ..."It a $1000 a day and the party 12 days away."deal kid!

_**[Meanwhile Mabel just woke up feel a great evil]**_

She ran down stair to see a nightmarish Lady of evil herself Pacifica!umm Grunck Stan why is she here shaking your hand.'Mable it's nice to see you I was just renting your brother. So he could show me the all the little place you two lo...love to hang around. Anyway I'll be have 20 min before I start docking your pay.

[In marble's mind]

Glitter ,boys, has begun.

That it for now next we find out why they in a peoples.


	3. Chapter 3

Now for how we got here.

Ok last time Dipper and Pacifica are sitting in a tree trying not to be eaten. Pacifica recall how they got to have Stan make Dipper work for Dipper think if it be easier to be eaten then sitting in the tree with an evil girl how rented time to move on.

[Back to the flash back in the tree.

[That doping you in Dipper's bed]

Dipper was still sleeping soundly up tell Stan ran in tossing his normal outfit in his face. " Stan what happening did that group of single old women come back?" Never speck of that kid!"The dreams and the pain in my but just stop last week."Anyway this is Shack business.I need you to play guide for ... a big wig they asked for you by name." They even prayed 1000 buck ."200 for you 700 for me.(100 to Wendy to keep Mabel out of sight.)"Really 200 just for me and all I have to do show them around."You got it kid now lets head down meet her. "Her ?" Ya she nice woman hard of hearing,kind as a wet kitten( meaning: Does not lesson and full of rage)."Stan have you seen Mabel? something like this screams Mabel to tag along."Um She's gone something girl stuff with Wendy!""Ew say no more".(That line can stop most guy in their tracks.)

As The headed out the door Dipper came face to face with the evil Queen bee of the falls. At the sometimes Stan slammed the door and moved a bookshelf in front of it."Stan!" Sorry Kid she already payed and you took your cut too."No way I'm going to show her around!"You're going to have to man up kid or she will sue us to Canada."Aw man!" you own me for this Stan!"ya whatever just watch your back kid. Stan could hear the two of them head the same time Wendy lost her hold on a duck taped Mabel yelling for Dipper.

([A few safe place later and launch stop later.]

"Well Pine I have to say you showed me some nice and romantic spots. "Wait what you just say."I said your show me good spots but not up to my level."Well sorry Miss Northwest !I'll try to find you a place with a throne.'Aw he so cute trying be all sarcastic' .Was the only thought in here head.'I know Two more places that was on thought she have some guy ready to bet him up. He started to wish she did .It was only the two off them.

She was holding a picnic basket and even had something for thought she was being she said I can't let you die I have no clue where I call him to help her up over and held her hand going down even had him carry him over a creek. He could have sworn she smelled him lovingly."Pacifica did you just smell me?"What no you loser I'm just holding on as hard as I can so you will not drop me.

When they got to the close spot he planned to show was filling like she had him by his he want to go home and was the ready to do anything to go hammed up the damsels act way up. She way riding the high when he picked her shock her not thinking he could do it. She bumped in to him not know they were at one of the last two spots of the day. Her eyes glossed over seeing the crystal all over the of which the same size as her limo. Dipper was glad the sun was blocked by long as they did not show their power she just call it lame a they move leaned on a crystal and started counting think she yell lame it fell over sending a few oddly fell in to a throne shape just a Pacifica turned to speak to him."Wow Dipper it beautiful .I did not think you ment the throne thing. she sat in it liking the feel of smeiled at him with pure had to sa she was you take away the evil parts. "Why does life hate me today"Picfica was on cloud 9 he made her a thrown out of gems.(fastest way to a girl heart.)She was going go super grily crush mode on she saw a little cat ready to attack looked at it mockingly when some of the sunlight hit a crystal covering the can the was really a both start run end up in the tree.

[full circle]

"Hold it now that I think about it !You mean to tell me you planed for me to do all that stuff . And That you did small me."Shut up those were the things you should offer to do for a lady!"Then why you asks me to do it for you?"Keep talking and you going to regret it. we'll it not like I don't already. With that he fell out of tree to a wait and hungry lion. He shut his eyes waiting for in fear only to hear then see . Pacifica landing heels first on the lion's head knocking it out cold."wow that was cool and thanks for saving me."She see look at what she did in shock."What are you waiting for let move loser.

(An hours later)

They got back to the Shack seeing her car waiting and Wendy removing tape from a still trapped both looked at Dipper see he was wiped. When they saw Pacifica grab him by his shirt and kiss she let go he fainted as she got in her Taped Mabel back down not wanting her to go after Pacifica."I'm going to rip that bleach haired brat a new one.

[ oow hot stuff right well see later.]


	4. Chapter 4

**How everyone handles the kiss.**

Sup people today I have a gift for you.A big star slipped me 20 buck. to add him in the story so give it up for Bill.

[With Dipper ]

Dipper mind was locked on the kiss he keep him up till 2 in the morning. Around 7 he wake up showered ,eat, then sat on the came out a few minutes later around 8 same time as when soos howled bout knew what happened .Thanks to they helped her keep Mabel from going to kill Pacifica. They had to use name bran duck was okay with it knowing getting her out of jail would cost more than tape."Dipper I'm going to tell you something passed down from man to man."Do not let a skirt turn your world upside down!"Dipper just keep looking at the spot the kiss happened."Ya bro just cuz the cutest girl in your age group Picked you up. Gave you her frist kiss on top of it being french. Then drop run off before you could say or think of anything."Soos stop talking now." The kid roll in to a ball. So he now passed words. So I need you to go get some ice."Okay bro."

[With Pacifica in her room.]

After she got home pacifica was on cloud knew Dipper shocked and some what under her spell. She sat at her make up table writing their names in different ways."lets see Pacifica Mary pines ?"No how bout Pacifica Mary North west Pines." Wow little Pac looks like you're in love."Oh my goodness Lilly when did you get here?"A little after you pick your married name. So tell me cushion who's this Pines boy? Let me quiet he some rich mama's boy with a cute butt and face right?"Dipper is cute but he not rich he visiting his great uncle with his sister for the summer."oow summer fling sounds like fun."No up tell yesterday he did not like me but I fixed so? " I grabbed him by his shirt and french kissed him after I made him show me wired spots in woods."Bold young one using one of my I ask how and why he did not like you?"If you must know I hated his silly and nice and it bugged me.

"That even better forbidden."Well after some crazy stuff we are not enemies anymore but not gal pal ether."And two more fallow up,Why do you like him and any compaction?"He put me in my place for his yesterday on our forced date he made a crystal thrown for me."So you like him cuz he has a back bone and a kind for completion the only other girls he knows are his sister named Grenda but she more guy then Candy she qwerty so natal I'm watching a girl name Wendy but she older than him. Hmm I feel I should meet this kid and It be fun see my old pal when do you go see him again?At three today I plan to messes with his head to get him to make a move of his own."That my girl!"Then why do we get some shopping in. Ya why not I need some boots for hiking any way.

Well let end this for now later Mabel a the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bill_****_ and loos _****_tension_**

_Okay last time I said I add in BIll. But let just say I goofed that I have his part ready to go this time so let move it._

_"HI how it going meat bags it your old pal Bill he to check miss with the pines." So lets see how has the weaker mind today!"Okay Pine tree or shooting star maybe I should peak in before I pick." Let see what good old Dipper has on his mind." Holy mole "woo that a no heading in his mind today.I wounder who amped his mind to that."Hek I doubt West llama could even do Red hmm maybe if she..."Focus Bill!" It looks like It shooting star time._

[In the mind of Mabel]

"Okay It roomy in here as random as she is never would think she be so in order."I could do with out the shirtless anime guy giving me if this marble juice is good."Now time to head to the part of her mind that show what she doing now."Sir the tram for that will be here you like more juice .Why not ,anyway guy what the pay like here? "okay now lets tap in and watch the drama.

[With Mabel ,Candy ,Grenada and Wendy.]

"Grenada let me go piz I'll stop trying to run."Wendy looked Mabel over to get a read on her. she nodded to candy who pulled out a new role of duck tape for her feet.(the third in two days.)"Okay Mabel tell us whats the happs."I think Pacifica up to something evil!"Okay and why do you think she up to anything."She trying to date Dipper!"Right how do you know that for 100%."She is evil!"Candy spoke up after finishing wrapping both legs together."Mable evil people need love to remember Wolf man bear cheats book 7." Hmm You girl are way to young to read those."Whats are ya the book cops!" Anyway what make you think she not really into and Candy listed off good thing about a sweet guy. He a bit of a loner do anything to keep his friends safe.(lamb dance lol)."Every now and then he puts off the man of mystery vibe that make me blush."

Candy I feel I should ask do you like dipper?" again are you a cop?" Candy whats with you being sassy today." Um this is about Mabel." Whatever you say Missy."Now back to you Mab,you told me that the two of you are friend enimes that mean in the code of girly girl she would not use dipper to messed with you or something? Well that true but I still...Mable was cut off by a car pulling up.

_**[Outside]**_

"

So this is the place your toy stays?"Ya It a gift shop he work in it too."Pacifica looked at the front lawn of the spotted Dipper with the same guffy look she lifted him with sitting next to wash tube of ice. He was wet and cold and still trying to get his mind right."Lilly took a good look at him and smiled."Your handy work Pac?"She nodded shyly not think he end up like that."That my girl you all but stopped the guys heart."They saw the front door open and Mabel and company spilled out."Lilly eyed them see studying Mabel ,Candy,and Grenada as the walked over to them." pac That the sister and the corky one your watching out for."Yup" Hmm you got some work ahead of you."I know picking out bridesmaid dress going be hard when they trying to kill me.(It me Bill you should know it about to get real.)

"As Mabel and Pacifica came face to face the tension got to much for Grenada so she ran side."what are you doing here you bother staler?"Wow brother complex much. Mable looked at Pacifica evilly planing something."I do not have a complex!"I just want him with a bleach blond monster."Wendy ran out hearing the Candy I told you to keep her inside."Wow long time no see Wendy!"Wendy eye got dark and filled with hate."What the hack are you doing here Lilly. The same time Stan and soos walked out with a town and a camera. Oh no dude, it Lilly."Soos I trying to film kid fighting."Wait you mean the one they call tiger and gave Wendy that Shiner last may?"yup."Well this is going to be good!" As both pair of girls yelled and leered Candy noted Dipper was saw his hat on the she goes over to see a knocked out Dipper in the was fresh and has not started to melt yet. He was laying in the ice like sleeping as everyone earls watch the fight. She use C.P.R (unneeded C.P.R) on dipper and then took him inside to fix him up and to take some pic of his sleeping face.

_**[15 minuets later]**_

Candy walked out the shack to see all 4 girls not moving. (alive but not moving)After having got what she want for the day she changed back to the sweet and helpful woke up the girls soos and handed out pain killer and got soos to move them in side before she got Grenada and headed home.

**_[With Bill]_**

Wow that was a scrap I did not think Llama girl could take a punch like that. And the corky one she made a big I could use her for my plan. Anyway see you people moon was made in Canada and you all going to be come your mom's bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bill what have you done?**

_**Yo everyone I back with good news my story back and it time to add in some new all thanks to a meeting I had with Bill.**_

**[flashback]**

It was a Tuesday like most I was sitting in my dream house eat endless pizza (I with to sleep hungry).When Bill popes in. "Hay Kid hows it going?"Not that I care mind you." "What do you want Bill." Well kid I have some bad news that a mess up on my part." I was trying to keep old six finger from coming I not intentionally ripped a hole in time I may have pulled some thing from other worlds ,timeline,new jersey."What in the burning hack did you pull out from any of those places. "Um well the going from bad to worst The Jersey devil now in Gravity falls so that that a thing. The next up I may have putted Pine trees kid from two different path of his be fair I like them they have some nothing but worst is I write over you world yet weird hand still kicking."Well Bill I see you did not mean to but I still going to have to hurt you.

**[and we are back]**

So to some it all up Kids, monster, and everything like the show.I just glad events are still in their way Bill not showing up for being watch over by top men. so I'm going to fix stuff and find the wait for the next part and maybe read some other then later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Waking up in my mom's room.**

_**Yo everyone I back with my work made with sweat and intern blood.(just two drops so chill.)**_

**_[The home Of Candy. 9:54]_**

Candy's alarm sounded waking her from her spicy dreams of Dipper and taped around to shut off the alarm. After hitting something she thought was the clock she looked for her got up as someone on the other side of the bed gave her glasses. She then Heads to bathroom for a shower. Unknown to the mostly sleep Candy .The person who handed her glasses over to her popes up Feeling something was a up she looked herself over see she was not in a night dress but her everyday outfit.A midnight blue dress with a black vest with pink skulls on it. "Oh that's wired I thought someone was... I to beat for this probably just those pixies again .I hope they did not go throw my underwear again.(This joke will show back up later.) Anyway time to shower running mom must be in not be working today. look like eggs and toast for two. As the young girl headed off to make something to eat. At the sometime a fully dressed candy heading to her kitchen. only to be met by a young girl who looks like her only taller and had brown two looked each other over be for Candy opened a drowse and pulled out a are you and why are you cooking in my house?"I'm **Cookie Chiu pines,**I live here now who the hell are you?" I'm Candy chu This is my house ."Wait did you say Candy?"What year is this?" It 2012 and you say your last names is pine that means."that dream last night going to happen."Maybe I should take up yoga after all"Ew mom that sick to know."Well you want to be born right!" Anyway we need head to the shack and talk to Ford."Um all right I'll call a head.

**[and we are back to the shack 10:19]**

"So to some it all up Kids, monster, and my bother".All just showed up.I just glad it not just me felling like time skipped."What do you think happen Ford?"I think the world my have been shifted on a cosmic scale." From what we all recall .As of yet it nothing really changed so we should keep your eye out for any big changes." Just then Mable came in waving her arm in a crazy way."Oh no she got in to the raw sugar again."She shook her head and said."Haven't found it yet"She looking some what then grabbed Dipper to the front and Ford not having anything to do and Ford wanting to find out whats going found two Dipper on the ground rocking saying something they could not make had a cat who eat the Connery bluntly asked what was going and why was Dipper all step forward. holding out her hand."Hi I'm your great great niece Cookie Chiu men blinked say time Dipper found his voice."She mine and Candy's Daughter from the fuater. Mable losses it yelling I'm an ant and Dipper going to marry my best friend hugging him. Stan look at Dipper winking at kid looks like you not going to be a heart barker like you old Grukle Stan. Ford looked her over before asking how she manged to time a black Limo pulled up and a Pacifica step out with a dirty blond got a bad fill as the dirty blond smiled say Hi fainted shortly after along with Mable not far behind.

**_Ya if you think it weird now next it time your going to wet your yall later._**


	8. Chapter 8

**In need of waffles**

**_Sup my ninjas I here with some goods for ya so lets get going._**

A young boy was falling from at lest 10 feet in the air a look of disappointment. As he hit hard landing on his rock . "Oh my man I think I landed on my keys" Getting to his feet mostly unharmed.'I hope next time I find a better tree to sleep in.'He thought to himself shifting his key from the bad place they ended looked around thinking of he end up in a tree in an unknown place." Okay sweet Mr time to go home this mess is finally over."Now we can get as far from this other world and little miss Moody. And can just sit by the pool no more crazy stuff for at lest a week."Wow you so selfless you bloundy ."Bet they miss you to death back home."Up yours glasses out all the crap I had to put up with your the worse"Back at you you dime store blond! "That's it I'm kicking you butt before I go!"As the two tried to kill each other for the tenth time from the day they portal warped and turned from blue to pulled us all in dropping me in a my luck those two landed somewhere nice and soft and are waiting for me to find them."I stop smell the air for catching since I know two of witch should not be alive.I put up two passblies .One I'm in the pass or someone woke the dead again."man I hope it not zombies." Knowing were I am and not in the mood to deal with the zombie let alone the girl I head to get some waffles from lazy Susan's.I need a stack or two for my long day It does not pay to be Khi mera.

**After ****eating**

I was happy to count out Zombie thanks too looking at someones I-phone and seeing the time and day.I head to the shack know it the mostly place to find as if on Que everyone I was looking for in one place watch four girl fight. I thought about walking back to the tree I sleep in but Mable spotted me and got her boy hunting look in her eyes. "let get this crazy award train rolling'. I'm a 100% sure life is openly mocking me this full two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**My two passable end points.**

Hello the falls is over so fan fictions are all we have.:C Now back to mine.

**[In the Shack] **

Mable was jumping up and down doing what she called an ant dance."So let me get right. You two are the kids of two of my best gal pals?" Wow Dipper did not think you be one of those looked at Dipper who was gone to the rooking (and maybe not breathing) as all fore future Pines woman had a stare and Ford took it all in."20 buck our blond great great niece and her mom throws the first punch." Stan I about the both young ladies will have it out right now."Oh you think so then i'll throw in the last pick of pie with the 20."Your on!"Soos who was sitting next to Kai asked what they all wanted to know."Dudes who Dipper end up with ether girl and how are you kid here now? Ursa (Pacifica's little girl.) spoke first."Well as far as we know some crazy unseen event happen and pulled me and Kai from future with my mom and Sent us to the one with miss hood over their."Cookie flipped her off and spoke herself."I found kai hurt bad then later on the same day he found her."After a few weeks of fighting and other crazy stuff I made a portal gun to send her home."That blow up sending us here,Man give her one job and.."That it you going down!"Candy spoke you get you little brat to stop Pacifica?"Okay glasses you next!" Well Ford one winner here but this fight is daytime T.v gold and something I could sell.

**(With Dipper and Wendy)**

Wendy tried to snap him out of the crazy kindly but ran out of nice ways (after one try).She slapped him doing the trick."Thanks Wendy."Anytime bud." As he came to he saw him wises an daughters trying to kill each was going to yell for them to stop when he sneezed.(like a kitten.) Making every girls aw at the cuteness.(man hood shoot to hack.)Dipper did not dread over it for grab his future girls and head off to talk just the 5 of how stopped dancing after 15 them walk out."I crazy to think he just got shoot down by Wendy then to find out he end up with two of my three Bffs."Seem like it you lost Wen."Wendy just looked at her before walking away thinking about what Mable said.

**[With the complicated Family]**

"Okay so I got you life stores now and some stuff I'm 100% sure I should not know about your moms."Dipper looked over at the two girls who faces were hot rod red. Mow We need to think what to do tell we can send you home."Also I'm going to need you two to stop fighting or your grounded tell you you mothers age in you timelines .Got it!" Both girl looked at the I mean it face and noded. Pacifica took charge feeling it was the right time to."All of us can stay at my house my parent are going away to see a shrink."Thanks to the crazy stuff with our minds."So go pack a bag Mr. Daddy." Umm Right!" Dipper walked a way lost.

**Boom that all for now later.**


	10. Chapter 10

Settling in.

Last time Dipper met his two possible daughters. One with Candy the other with Pacifica. Then meeting did not go well but in an odd show of kindness Pacifica let both girls, Candy and Dipper to stay with her to learn about each other and give Ford sometime think of a way to send them home. With only a 70% changes of her planning sometime.

"Okay here the way it going to be." Pacifica passed out maps. "Dipper you're going to take the 5th

Room from mine Candy and cookie you two take the 10th." Meaning Ursa that means your bunking with me." Candy nod before she adds in a partly joking manner. "That means you can't try anything Dipper. Dipper and his daughters all shake the thought from their minds. They each walked to their rooms Candy and Pacifica have the same plan to grill the daughter for info. Dipper on the other hand both wanted and did not want to know what he like. Knowing if he was a good or bad Dad was a bit too much for him. He also wondered why Kai stay at the Shack for the night. He shrugged it off.

[At the Shack]

"Step right up people and meet the king of the wild of Gravity falls. "The people crowded around Stan as he tipped his hat. "Stan pines nice to flest you. "Now on to the less impassive stuff. "Now pull out your wallets cuz you're going to want to take pictures witch are 20 bucks." The wing snaked tailed fire wolf of Gravity falls." This beast is the most feared thing around. "They are born of fire and enjoy feasting on those who set foot in their turf." This one was found as a pup trying to eating a bear's heat." It was too big for the little fella it was cute in a bloody way." Stan pulled the sheet off showing the monster. It eyes tome stone gray teeth like burning knives (clean and minty ones.) The people woo and ad just before the beast growled making them run for their cars dropping money food and other thing that could be pounded. "Good work kid I could have not plan that better myself." Kai haled up a note saying Stan did make the bit. Giving it Stan an ego boost as he started to lock up for the day. Wendy how got a kick out of the monster bit after a guy dropped her a 50-dollar tip after a roar. "Wow nice job wolf boy." It a little odd you not going to the Manor and all mind telling why? (note) To skip the turf war first night. "Wait their going to be a cat fight?" note A big one.

[Meanwhile with Pines Fam A and 1]

"Move it godly locks I was sitting next to dad!" Too bad miss Emo I'm here now." Dipper looked up from Journal #3 to see shocker his all for girl fighting. Part of him was happy Candy and Pacifica moved on to quite hating each other (for now)." I'm starting to see why Kai stayed at the shack" The next thing he saw was cookie throwing her sister in to a wall. "It on now freak!"

_Well that it they settled in now and it !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Path of gold.**

**_(Dipper's log)_**

It been two days of fighting before Dipper put his foot only worked on his Ursa and cookie yet a win a win. Ford had run test on them to make shore they not a trick of Bill. Mable Would drag off one of the girls to do world's best ant stuff. (each time they came back in hand cuff.) Today Mable had kidnapped Candy and I planned to hang out with Pacifica and Ursa. I only hope this ends up blowing up in my face.

Dipper walked out his room and started thinking were he could find the northwest gals." Where would two blonds go to relax?" I got it the pool to sun them selfish said with a large grin that die when he thought of Pacifica in a swim that it was a bad image just they going to have a kid someday she turned the hotness up to 100. Then when she flashed him a bit more leg the he almost died from blood loss. (yes Candy did relater.) It forced him into seeing her. Or more to the point the spot under her how they have a bounce when she calls his..."Dam it!"

**_(Outside by the pool)_**  
"Mom I think dad about to come down. "Well it about time a good future husband should not keep his lovely wife waiting. "Mom I'm lucky you did not kill him with that shower stunt you pulled." It was only show a little leg. "Cookie's mom had to do c.p.r on him! "She was just try to get a kiss. "No I'm 100% you kill for a bit. "Alright I push a little too hard! The two giggled at Dipper fortune. (misfortune) You know mom I use to think when Dad came home from trip he hate to see me." Why you think that? "You would always send me to hang with Wendy or Soos."Now that I meeting a younger you. I get it was just cuz you want to jump him like an animal. "And to that mom I say EWWWW!" Dipper at that time walked out of the house. "Do I even want to know what you're talking about? "OH Dad we're just talking about how shocking it is I'm an only child."Ya Dippy Turns out you and real monster when mommy and daddy time rolls around.

"With that Dipper dunked himself into the nearby cooler. (full body)"Okay now that over Ursa I think it time you told us about yourself. "Sure where do you want to start?" "Who about your everyday life. "Then you can tell about how great a mom I am. "You are the worst you know that?" I know and you love the challenge I give you. "Shut up!" Okay getting back to me "I and only child born on June 15th."I use go Lady Storm-wind's school for girls. (now between schools kicked out)" Dad give me Kai when I was 9."It wasn't telling I was 10 We found out he could become human. "Mom was giving him a bath when he ran out hearing me come home. He jumps out of the tube ran out bath room, flash of light later I got an eye of mouths of hard training he was like any other human boy going to school with me as a body guard." Alright and when did you start wanting him to ((guard your body))?"Mom! "Okay It been two hours so I'm going to pick up Mable and Cookie from jail."Aright Dipper but first give your loving wife a kiss good bye!" Um I just going to put a rian chek on that."Both wamen gigled at Dipper as her ran top now that it just the two of us Dets Missy you and wolf-boy."


End file.
